Soul eater drabbles
by Animelovers41
Summary: Since I have difficulty coming up with a plot that is more then 2 chapter long. I decided to try to do 100 drabbles of character x oc stories. Ocs are accepted. No yaoi, yuri, or sex themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I've been gone for very, very, very long time not because of school- work or personal problems, but solely for of me being lazy and not being able to think of any good plot for any of the stories I have so I decided to do drabbles. Yes, couple drabbles that are comprised mostly of ocs and characters. Feel free to submit your own I ****love**** help but, please if you see people who keep choosing a character to pair up with their oc. I won't necessarily not write your oc I'll just feel the character everyone is choosing is keeping a harem and judge the character severely. There are rules: the 1****st**** most important is no smut, lemon, sex, dirty talk of any kind. I ****Will Not**** write any of those type of drabbles. Rule 2 is no yaoi or yuri. I'm not against any gay couples, I just lack experience in writing those type of stories. So that's it folks! I have the oc form right here fill it out in the reviews and I'll try to do your oc. I more unpopular the character your pairing your oc with the sooner I'll do it (I love unpopular characters). Soul Eater sadly does not belong to me. **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Character they are paired with:**

**Age:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothing:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Personality:**

**Weapon/Meister/Normal:**

**Situation they are in with chosen character:**

**My goal is 100 drabbles, please help! I will also be doing my own ocs and character. Plus just for you all to know I won't chose everyone's ocs. I will only choose the people who have really clear description of their oc.**

**Animelovers.**


	2. Chapter 2 Tezca Tlipoca

'**Sup everyone do you know what time it is? Drabble time! I am doing my first drabble with * drumroll* Tezca Tlipoca x Bianca Wayland (oc). I hope you enjoy. Soul Eater is not mine.**

**Oc's pov**

"Almost finished," I sighed finishing grading my students' 300 word essay on famous weapons or meisters. Frankly it was rather interesting to see what they chose. Blackstar chose himself and Ox Ford chose Excalibur (poor lad). I just finished circling the grade and placing them in my files when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey, Bianca, are you finished yet?" Tezca asked a smile in his voice, "I've got a surprise for you." Crap, typically surprises that came from Tezca involve me scared out of my mind and him laughing out of his mind.

"What's the surprise?" I asked the worry evident in my voice as he dragged me out the door.

"I can't tell you that," he chided," it'll ruin the surprise." Great just great that stupid, idiotic, cute pedo bear was taken me to who knows where. Did I just say cute? Crap, I did not just say that he was cute. Sure he is funny, sweet, and caring about his friends, and I always did feel happier when he was around. Plus his quirky habit of wearing cartoon character masks was rather cute. "Bianca, Bianca! Oi, have you been listening?" Tezca asked sounding rather annoyed.

"Sorry, I was kind of spacing out," I apologized, my personal dispute ended.

"I was just saying that how last October you promised to go to one of the haunted houses with me, but never went because you had too much work do. So when I heard that the students were doing a haunted house for a fundraiser I thought it was a perfect time to pay your dues." He said as we rounded the corner. Where I saw perhaps the creepiest haunted house I've ever seen. How the hell did the students do this without me knowing? I'm their teacher shouldn't I hear when they're creating massive haunted house in the middle of the courtyard. "It's great, isn't it? All the kids put a lot of effort in making it," Tezca laughed walking into line.

The house was impressive; I was trying to figure how they made it in such short time without me noticing when we finally got to the front of the line. "Hello, Miss. Wayland, Tezca," Kim Diehl greeted us wearing a raccoon themed witch outfit, "the fee for the haunted house is $30 per person."

"What? Kim isn't that a bit expensive?" I asked my seemingly greedy student, "that's $60 for two people."

"No, this is fundraiser, we need money for funds, and to get the money as quickly as possible is to charge as much as we can," Kim smiled, "we already $120 and it's been only 15 minutes."

"But Kim-"I started when Tezca cutted me off.

"Bianca, don't worry I'll pay for it," he said pulling the money and handing it to the beaming Kim.

"Tezca, it's still expensive, I don't care if it's your money or mine," I lectured as we walked in.

"Bianca," he said a sudden serious tone in his voice, "I've been waiting a long time to go on a date with you, and I don't plan on having it ruined."

"D-d-date?" I asked blushing. When did it become date?

"Huh? Didn't you know I've been wanting to ask you out?" Tezca inquired, "you're still as dense as always, Bianca." What? Was that why Tezca has been acting odd around me? Like last week he tried to convince me come to the zoo with Enrique and him, but I had to refuse since I had too much work. When he heard that he tried to get me just to do my work at the zoo, but of course I refused.

I was pondering over it and how for some reason I wasn't that scared when Tezca was around. When we rounded the corner to an old woman asking to be carried across the street "Please, someone _CARRY ME_!" she screeched as we passed by chasing after us. I really, really hate haunted houses I pouted clinging onto Tezca's jacket as we ran away. As we were running the lights flickered and the ground quaked causing two of the giant statues that were lined up against the wall to fall blocking our way on either side.

"Crap, an earthquake just had to pass when we were in the haunted house," I complained walking around searching looking for an exit. "Hey, Tezca, do you see any exits?"

"No, it seems like we're stuck," he answered plopping down onto the ground.

"_Tezca_!"I screeched at the sitting man, "how can you just sit in situation like this!"

"Well, it's going to take a while for them to be able to get us," he countered, "so I thought we could pass the time by telling each other joke."

"What do you mean jokes?" I demanded, "this is serious business, we are trapped for who knows how long! Besides whatever happened to not letting our date be ruined!"

"Well, every second I spend with you is a perfect date. What does it matter where we are or what happens?" he implored causing me to blush.

"O-okay, I guess we could spend some time telling jokes," I stuttered sitting next to him, the red completely covering my face.

"Great! Okay stop me if you've heard this one. So why is there no gambling in Africa?" he asked barely containing his laughter.

"Uhm, I don't know," I replied.

"Because there are too many cheetahs," he laughed hysterically. I joined in his laughter till we were both rolling on the ground.

" 'Kay, what do you call an alligator in a vest?" I giggled rolling onto him, and for some mysterious reason the laughter came to an abrupt stop. "Tezca, Tezca! What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said leaning in tipping his mask up his face, "I just noticed something." Slowly he closed the gap between us pressing his lips against mine. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped around my waist as our lips moving against each other. After a minute we pulled away.

"So what did you notice?" I asked smiling with pure glee. Finally, about time something happened.

"I noticed how pretty you look when you laugh, and besides I thought we should actually get somewhere in our relationship," he said leaning back in when.

"Tezca! Miss. Wayland!" my students shrieked walking in, seeing the position we were in. The rest of the staff behind them. I was still lying on top of him with my arms still around his neck and his arms still around my waist. I have to admit it did look a little scandalous.

"About time you two actually did something," Shinigami laughed walking in as Maka started Maka chopping poor Tezca for doing suspicious things to her teacher in her opinion, and Spirit teasing him.

"Sh-shinigami!" I wailed blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey, Miss. Wayland, for doing suspicious actions in our haunted house I'm charging $15!" Kim giggled money signs in her eyes.

"Kim!"

**So it's finished. Please review, and be polite I'm hoping with practice will improve my writing. I feel like Tezca's and Bianca's relationship may confuse some people. So it's like this they've been in this awkward casual romantic relationship with lots of tension. I'm going to start on the Giriko x oc story requested next. 'Kay bye!**


End file.
